First Love, Forgotten Love
by Sightlines
Summary: You never really lose that first love, you just may forget it. Various Pairings


**A/N: So this is my first South Park fic that I am posting but I am hoping to post various others (please see my profile for new details)**

**I am starting new with my writing and hopefully this fic brings a new era for me!**

**Pairings: Stan/Kyle, Stan/Wendy, Craig/Clyde, mentioned Craig/Tweek, Kenny/Butters, just barely there Kyle/Bebe, Eric/Wendy, and apparently Token/Bebe**

**Please notify me if you find any errors, I've read over this fic several times and I hope I've picked them up but if not, I'd like to fix them!**

* * *

><p><em>They say you never truly stop loving your first love but I think that it's different for each person and the person they fall in love with.<em>

First Love. Forgotten Love

By Clyde Donovan

_Stan Marsh's first love was Wendy Testaburger but he's only really with her for the familiarity and simplicity now. They've both long fallen out of love with each other. Stan's been with Wendy forever but their love is too simple, like that of a brother and sister, and not that enviable. Their love is weak and naïve. They hardly know each other, afraid to show their true colours. They're strangers in all actuality. _

_Stan wants something more complex, more challenging with the person he first felt a camaraderie with, who he first expressed love with. A love of friendship that's flourished into a true and pure love. Stan still loves his first love, as he always will, but no like he wants to. He's in love with someone who has seen all of his faces and he's seen all of theirs. Someone he trusts explicitly and known forever. Stan and Wendy chose to stay together for the comfort of their first love, one that will never leave even if it's not the same love it once was. They chose it._

_Kyle Broflovski's always going to remember his first love because it is someone so close to his heart, some one who has left a permanent mark and someone who has a place no one else can fill. Kyle's never going to find someone who fills his first's gap but he can deal with just being in their comforting presence as a confidant and as someone who is placed higher than even their fiancée. The love they share, as one-sided it may seem, one romantic and the other in friendship, is so strong that Kyle will never abandon it. He can live with his first love leaving a mark no one can fix and a place no one can take. He can live with it._

_Eric Cartman's first love will never fade from his heart. He's silent about it, in love with someone who hates him beyond belief but he can't give it up because he has never known anything else. He can't fall in love with anyone else because his first love is so natural and Cartman has never been able to fully grasp love. No matter the bitterness, he can't let go of the fleeting love or he'll risk losing himself. His first love belongs to someone else and he'll always have a gaping void in his heart that's never even been touched by love. He can't let go._

_Bebe Stevens lost her first love because they were in love with someone else but she'll never forget the feelings. She was forgotten but Bebe is strong. She's truly in love again and this time with someone who loves her back. Her first love is but a distant memory. She can move on._

_Kenny McCormick has never known love and he's never known what a first love is like. He refuses to let love control his life because his life has been destroyed by countless deaths and poverty. There is one person though who desperately wants to show Kenny love but Kenny rebuffs them, he doesn't understand. Kenny can't grasp the emotion and refuses to allow himself to have a first love. He doesn't get it._

_My first love is long gone. Ran away from this backwater, crazy town. They couldn't stand it. We were long finished then, we were young when we first dated and we broke up. They were under the impression we were young and not truly in love. I understood love theb as well as I do now, they were my first love. I had been used and had my heart stepped on so many times before and after I dated my first love. My first love was the only person who cared for me because I was me and in return they were the only person I ever felt that strongly towards. They left me behind, broke all promises and ties to the town and me. There is a difference between no being able to let go and not letting go. I can't move on. _

_I couldn't stay._

_I can't live with it._

_I won't let go._

_I can't move on._

_I do get it._

_I will not forget._

_-x-_

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

"_Forever?"_

"_And ever."_

"_Will you leave me?"_

"_Never."_

_-x-_

'_I'm sorry for breaking all the promises that I wasn't 'round to keep'_

_-Sorry, Jonas Brothers_

_-x-_

_You are Cordially Invited to the Marsh-Testaburger Wedding._

_Wednesday, August 3__rd__ at the Hotel Teatro, Denver Colorado_

_A social gathering will be held on July 27__th__ and a rehearsal dinner will be held on August 2__nd_

_Room reservations have been taken care of as a wedding package at the Hotel Teatro_

_We need to know if you can or cannot make it before January 22__nd__ so we can finalize the amount of rooms needed and table setting_

_We also need you to tell us your preference on sharing rooms with people_

_Call Wendy or Stan at: 574-8974_

_Or email us at __S..com_

_-x-_

_January 2__nd__, Marsh-Testaburger Apartment, South Park, Colorado_

"_Hi this is Wendy!"_

"_-And Stan."_

"_Please leave a message after the beep!"_

_*Beep*_

"Uh hey. This is Craig Tucker just calling to let you know I got your invite in the mail. I can come to the wedding. I don't really care who you put me in a room with, I probably won't be in it much anyway. So yeah see you then. Bye."

_-x-_

_April 22__nd__, Tucker Apartment, San Francisco, California_

"_This is Craig and I can't make it to phone right now. If you're calling to sell me something fuck off and if you're calling me from South Park, fuck off harder. You know what to do."_

_*Beep*_

"Uh hey so nice answering machine message, I guess it kind of applies to me since I am in South Park right now but too bad for you. This is Stan Marsh by the way. Sorry I didn't call back when I first got your message, I've been swamped with wedding preparations. Really I shouldn't be calling you know because I am supposed to be at the bakers, looking at the final cake design. So I should get to the point then. Kyle's decided to throw me a bachelor's party the day before the wedding social and I was wondering if you'd like come a day earlier than originally planned so you can come to the party. We are staying in another, less expensive hotel in downtown Denver that night and you won't have to worry about costs for rooming and drinks, Kyle's got it covered. Just uh give me a call at 574-8974. Bye."

_-x-_

_April 25__th__, Marsh-Testaburger Apartment, South Park, Colorado_

"_Hi this is Wendy!"_

"_-And Stan."_

"_Please leave a message after the beep!"_

_*Beep*_

"This is Craig. Yeah I can come a day earlier, no big deal. No funny stuff though. I swear to god, I will murder you if we end up in Peru again."

_-x-_

_July 26__th__, Some Slightly Shady Hotel , Denver, Colorado_

"Hey, Clyde?"

Clyde nearly jumped out of his shoes as a firm hand landed on his shoulder.

"Whoa! Fuck Kyle you scared me!"

The redhead grinned a little.

"He's here, Stan is just showing where to put his stuff."

"Why do you think I'm in the bathroom?"

Kyle laughed.

"You can't hide from Craig forever Clyde, you'll have to face him eventually."

"I can try."

"You okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be? You're the one I should be worried about."

"What?"

"Kyle, Stan is getting _married _in just over a week."

"I'll be fine Clyde, Stan's thick-skulled but he and Wendy will realize that they aren't marrying for love but out of convenience."

"There is only eight days left Kyle."

"I can wait and I am always going to stand by Stan's decisions even if I don't agree with it."

"So let's get out of the bathroom and let's get out an dance!"

"Going to dance with Stan Kyle?"

Kyle flushed pink.

"It's your right, as his dance teacher."

"Shut up," Kyle mumbled pushing Clyde in the shoulder.

"Kyle! Clyde! Hurrying your faggy asses up!" Cartman yelled. "Limos here!"

"Shut the hell up fat ass!" Kyle yelled back, hurrying out of the bathroom and to Stan's side.

"They never change," Kenny laughed.

"Not even after 28 years of life can you break a rivalry like that Kenny," Butters commented.

Kenny rolled his eyes.

"The only thing stronger than the hatred Kyle and Cartman have for each other is Kyle and Stan's friendship."

Everyone nodded in agreement and hurried to catch up with Kyle, Stan and Cartman who were already at the limo, waiting for everyone to arrive. Clyde briefly met with Craig's eyes, the taller male hadn't said a single word, but looked away quickly.

_-x-_

_July 26__h__, Some Club, Denver, Colorado_

"This club is sick dude!" Stan exclaimed, having to yell over the music and wrapping an arm around Kyle's shoulders. "How did you find it?"

"Thanks Stan," Kyle said. "I have connections dude. Ones I will not easily release."

With that Stan dragged Kyle into the mass of people and they quickly vanished, off to enjoy the night. Butters, Kenny and Cartman disappeared rather quickly too, leaving Clyde and Craig alone. Craig's grey eyes landed on Clyde as he surveyed the shorter male.

"Want to dance?" Craig asked, his words almost lost in the music.

Clyde decided to mess with Craig's head. He shrugged and shook his head, mouthing "I can't hear you." Craig rolled his eyes and flipped him off before vanishing within the crowd of dancing bodies. Clyde's heart immediately fell and he desperately scanned the crowd for Craig. Despite his height, Craig wasn't proving easy to find. Clyde, alone, dove into the crowd of dancers and became desperately lost rather quick. He didn't know what direction he came from or where the bathroom, the bar or the exit were.

Just as the tears were prickling at his eyes, a long, spidery hand landed on Clyde's shoulder, scaring him for the second time of the day. He spun around and immediately found himself within half a foot of Craig, they were almost touching. Clyde looked up at Craig's smirking face. He was so casual and in his place at the club, rocking back and forth to the beat of the song.

"I guess some things don't change cry-baby," Craig said quietly, rubbing the forming tears with the pad of his thumb.

"I wanted to dance," Clyde said, "but you disappeared before I could catch you."

"Whose fault is it for playing dumb?"

Clyde shoved Craig gently in the chest.

"So how have you been all these years?" Craig asked, leaning forward and talking directly into Clyde's ear.

The feeling of Craig's hot breath on his ear and neck sent a jolt of pleasure down Clyde's body.

"I went to the University of Denver for journalism," Clyde responded. "They called me a literary genius. They said they've never read anything like I have written before. I am the head writer for the South Park newspaper and I am almost constantly bothered to write articles for many magazines like Time and stuff. Otherwise I've been living in South Park, got a place of my own above Bebe's bakery. I run errands for her whenever I have spare time. How about you?"

"I am just starting my third year of residency only two more to go but at least I'm not in school anymore. I was in university until I was 26, it fucking sucks. I am thinking about working in a hospital for a while before starting up my own private clinic. Got my own place too but it's in a large building, no bakery errands for me."

"A doctor Craig? Wow never thought you'd be the type to help people for a living."

Craig smirked at Clyde. Craig rarely smiled, it was a smirk, a scowl or a blank line. Craig's stormy eyes danced with amusement though. Craig's eyes always reflected his emotions.

"How's South Park?" Craig asked.

"Still crazy events happening a lot. Like last week Stan and Kyle-"

"The trouble seem to revolve around those two, doesn't it?"

Clyde laughed.

"Yes it does."

"I don't really want to hear what happened though. I left South Park to avoid those crazy events."

Craig was blunt and harsh there, hitting Clyde right in the sensitive spot but Clyde pushed it to the side.

"It that all you got?" Clyde asked, referring to Craig's simple swaying that he passed off for dancing.

"I just don't want to embarrass you."

"You can't be that good of a dancer cause I am fucking amazing."

"Doubt it."

"Asshole."

"Pussy."

Craig and Clyde quickly fell into the old friendship. They drank, danced and talked the rest of the night away.

"What time is it?" Clyde asked Craig.

"1:00, we should probably go back to the hotel soon, Kyle wanted us to party a little back in the hotel room."

"One more song and then we'll catch a cab back to the hotel."

Clyde dragged Craig out from their booth and onto the dance floor just as the most recent song finished. There wasn't even a pause before the next song came on. The new song wasn't loud and booming like all the others. It was softer.

"A slow song?" Clyde asked in a disbelief.

"This is going to be the last song whether you like it or not," Craig murmured, grabbing Clyde and wrapping his arms around his waist.

"C-Craig?" Clyde stammered.

"Shh," Craig murmured resting his forehead on top of Clyde's head.

Together they swayed gently to the song.

"This song is so fitting," Clyde murmured.

"How so?"

"It's entitled 'I Miss You' and it sort of reflects how I've felt over the years."

"You've missed me?" Craig asked, a little surprised.

"Not just as a friend either… ever since we broke up. Even though you said we were young and we didn't understand. I still care about you like that, I still-"

Clyde was cut off by the firm pressure of Craig's thin, chapped lips. He knew it was probably the alcohol or it would end when Craig returned to San Francisco and Clyde returned to South Park but Clyde couldn't bring himself to care.

_-x-_

_The thing about having a first love is that no matter what you'll find yourself reverting to an old pattern because of the love clogging your brain. At that club I was falling even deeper into a mess of webs then before. I wouldn't escape as easily as I did last time. I was still in love with Craig and I was forcing him to remember at one point, he had too. I didn't know if I was his first love too but I did know he must have feelings buried under everything. I wouldn't allow him to forget about me. I understood as to how easily I fell into our pattern, I was still in love with Craig. Craig's feelings over the matter were a mystery to me and at the same time I was confused. _

_That's the thing about Stan and Wendy's relationship that I hated but admired at the same time. They were always able to fall into a familiar pattern with each other. It held them together but at the same time tore them apart. I'm glad that my relationship with Craig never felt like that. It was a rollercoaster, of love and of fights. It was a healthy, balanced relationship._

_It took years to examine all the relationships I had mention earlier and learn what I had learn but it started with something basic. Stan and Wendy loved each other but they weren't in love with each other. Stan was in love with Kyle. Kyle and Bebe dated, Bebe loved Kyle but Kyle is forever in love with Stan. Bebe learned to let go and move on, she's married to Token now. Cartman's in love with Wendy and to a degree, Wendy returns these feelings. Kenny throws himself into meaningless relationships and has sex with anything that moves, he doesn't believe in love. Leopold "Butters" Stotch is in love with Kenny and would stop at nothing to re-kindle the fire of love in Kenny's heart._

_I used all this information to understand my own relationship better. I hand notebooks upon notebooks of information on their relationships. Of course at the end of everything, I showed them the notebooks which was right after I nearly ruined everything and lost all their friendships. It was one of the most ballsy things I've ever done. They all asked me the same question._

"_Since when are you so smart and wise Clyde?"_

_-x-_

_July 27__th__, Some Slightly Shady Hotel , Denver, Colorado_

Clyde woke up with a warm body pressed up against him and a thin, but muscled arm wrapped loosely around his waist. It was comforting feeling but it came as another confusing shock to Clyde. Did Craig want this as much as Clyde did? Did Craig feel something for Clyde?

"Wake up sleeping beauties!" Kenny said a sing-song voice.

Craig's warmth was immediately lost as the taller male sat up and rolled out of bed.

"It's about time you too got up," Cartman grumbled.

"Where are Stan and Kyle?" Clyde asked groggily.

"They went to meet Wendy at the Hotel Teatro, where we should be in about two hours. The social starts at 5:00," Kenny explained. "So hurry up and let's go. You can clean up more when we get to the other hotel."

Clyde moved a lot quicker than Craig and therefore got first dibs. Luckily for everyone, both Clyde and Craig were quick in the washroom and they were out of the shady hotel and at the Hotel Teatro in under an hour. There was a specific line-up just for the wedding where a man would give you a key to your room, your room number and if asked a list of the people who would be sharing a room with you. Rooms had two queen-sized beds and could comfortably sleep four people.

Clyde wasn't really surprised when he, Craig, Kenny and Butters were given a room together, right across from Cartman and Token. Kyle and Stan had a room beside them and Wendy and Bebe had a room on the opposite end of the hall. Stan and Wendy had direct orders from their mothers to stay separate and 'wait until their wedding night' at which time they would share a room in the honeymoon suite.

"So how are we going to do this fellas?" Butters asked nervously staring at the two beds.

"It doesn't matter to me," Kenny said, laying down on one of the beds.

Clyde looked between Craig and Kenny. Obviously the two weren't going to sleep together. There was some sort of unspoken agreement between them of sorts. Clyde knew they didn't hate each other. Clyde never really had a problem with Kenny like he had with Stan, Kyle and Cartman.

"Clyde you should sleep with Craig since you are more familiar with him," Kenny suggested.

Clyde looked at Craig, who seemed indifferent about the whole matter but his gray eyes held an unreadable emotion.

"Craig? Is that cool with you?" Clyde asked.

"Yeah, doesn't bother me."

Butters looked overjoyed at getting to share a bed with Kenny. Kenny on the other hand was staring straight at the ceiling.

"I'm going to take a shower if you don't mind fellas," Butters said nervously speaking only to Craig.

Clyde suppressed a chuckle. After all these years Clyde still manages to intimidate Butters. When Craig didn't respond, Butters grabbed his bag and hurried into the bathroom.

"I'm going to see if Wendy and Stan need any help," Clyde said.

"More like if Wendy needs any help with Stan," Kenny laughed.

"That's Kyle's job," Clyde said reflexively.

"You're right," Kenny admitted. "I heard Wendy couldn't get Stan to get it up and called Kyle for help."

Clyde laughed. Kenny knew Kyle's secret too, Kyle had told him first. Clyde just figured it out. Kenny also shared the mutual feeling how Wendy and Stan were getting married for all the wrong reasons. It was kind of odd, the best man, maid of honour and most of the wedding party agreed that this wedding shouldn't be happening. Bebe had even once mentioned that Wendy loved someone else but nobody could figure it out.

Not even Clyde, the self-titled 'Love Guru' could figure out.

"Craig want to come?" Clyde asked.

"Sure, like I'd pass up the chance to see Wendy kick Stan's ass."

"Watch yourself or she'll be kicking your ass too."

The halls were dead silent, a lot of the guests had yet to show up. Clyde was guessing the floor would be pretty bustling later since most of the guests were staying all on the same floor. The silence only added to the tension. Clyde needed to say something about last night, they needed to talk about it. Craig beat him to it.

"About last night," Craig began softly, "I don't know what happened. I am unsure of how I feel on the whole thing. I don't want to lead you on. I don't want to hurt you again."

"We were under the influence, we weren't thinking. I understand if you just want to ignore what happened."

"You don't understand Clyde. I wasn't that drunk, I was completely aware of what I was doing."

Clyde furrowed his brow, now that he looked back at the night, he realized that Craig had only drank about a drink and a half.

"Oh. So what does that mean?"

"I don't know!" Craig said, frustrated. "You're the only one who messes me up like this Clyde."

"They're called emotions Craig."

"I knew I shouldn't have come back"

"What?"

"I knew this would inevitably happen."

"I am afraid I don't follow."

"My mom always told me you never truly stop loving your first love."

Clyde felt his heart stop. He was Craig's first love.

"The feeling I got around you was like no other. I couldn't stand it. I felt so helpless, so I broke up with you. I hoped it would go away but really it just was replaced that a feeling of longing. So I ran away, as far as I could get away from you. I thought the feeling was gone but really it was just a ticking time bomb, waiting to go off. I had just temporarily forgot it."

"Craig…"

"Clyde I need time to think. I don't think I can do it all over again. I need a smoke."

Clyde did what he did best in stressful situations. He cried.

"Fuck don't cry," Craig said quietly, using his sleeve to whip the tears from Clyde's face this time. "See I'm hurting you again. I don't want to do that."

"Craig don't leave me again. Even after all these years, I still love you."

Craig looked Clyde straight in the eyes.

"I hoped that because we were so young, you'd get over it but really my mom's words were true. The time apart only caused us to fall more in love with each other."

"You love me more than before?"

Craig sighed.

"Give me time Clyde, I can't just jump into this without thinking it completely over first. Let me think."

Clyde nodded and watched Craig walk away. Hopefully he'd come back.

_-x-_

_July 27__th__, The Hotel Teatro Lounge , Denver, Colorado_

The social was alive. Everyone was having fun, young and old. Only really Clyde seemed to be down on his spirits. Stan and Wendy seemed to have invited the whole town of South Park. Clyde could tell Craig was good with getting reacquainted with everybody. Craig was Clyde's main issue right now, he would not push the older man but Clyde was getting rather antsy for Craig's feelings on the matter. Clyde's heart leapt at the prospect of having Craig back as his boyfriend.

Around 11:00, people started to notice a few key people were missing, such as best man Kyle, groom Stan, Bride Wendy and groomsman Cartman. Everyone just brushed it off as Wendy, Stan and Kyle wanting peace and quiet. The three of them had been working like crazy to get everything ready for the wedding. Cartman had said he wasn't feeling well earlier and slipped away to sleep it off. Kenny claimed that Cartman must have drank his weight in alcohol the previous night. The night went on as planned even with the reasons for the celebration gone.

One of the more exciting things that had happened was when a very inebriated Butters walked right up to Kenny, all shyness lost and kissed the other blonde. The two disappeared for the rest of the night. People immediately began passing around money, apparently there had been a large betting pool surrounding the two.

At the very end of the social, Craig and Clyde walked to their room in silence. They were met with a sock on the door.

"Do you really want to go in there?" Craig asked.

"Not really," Clyde replied.

"Well I guess we are sleeping in the hall then," Craig muttered.

"Guess so."

Craig sat against the wall and patted the carpet beside him signalling for Clyde to take the spot beside him. Clyde sat a foot away from Craig. The taller male looked at him strangely.

"Do I smell funny?"

"What?"

"Why are you sitting so far away?"

"Oh I just thought-"

"Don't think Clyde. It's bad for your health. Get over here."

Clyde turned pink in embarrassment but moved closely to Craig anyway. The other male wrapped a long arm around Clyde's shoulder and allowed him to cuddle against him bony shoulder. Wrapped in Craig's safe embrace, Clyde quickly fell into a comfortable sleep.

_-x-_

_July 28__th__, The Hotel Teatro, Denver, Colorado_

Clyde woke up alone and in a bed. Butters and Kenny were entangled in each other arms in the opposite bed. It brought a smile to Clyde's face. Craig must have carried him into the room before he left to where ever Craig goes. But that was okay with Clyde, just knowing Craig cared enough to not leave him sleeping in the hall was a good enough reason to not explain where he went.

_-x-_

_I don't know how I knew but the moment I looked at Butters and Kenny sleeping together that is was going to work out. Kenny would understand love and finally have his first love. It was an amazing thing to watch, like a flower blooming right before you. _

_-x-_

_August 3__rd__, The Hotel Teatro, Denver, Colorado_

So Craig had quite obviously been avoiding Clyde. Every morning he'd be gone before Clyde would wake up and he'd show up late at night. The only comforting thought was how Craig loosely threw his arm around Clyde's waist every night. Clyde had heard from various others that Craig had been out on the town and catching up with everyone he hadn't seen in ten years. It wasn't a normal Craig thing to do but when it was normal for a person who was avoiding another person to do things out of character.

The worst part was despite the fact that they sat right next to each other in the rehearsal dinner, Craig ignored Clyde the whole time in favour of Tweek. Clyde was forgotten along with all the feelings and emotions to Craig. It was a hurtful feeling but Clyde wouldn't cry. He would not cry for an asshole who forgot when someone loved them!

So on the way to the church and at the church, Clyde made a point to sit as far away from Craig as possible. Craig didn't notice, he was too busy talking to Tweek. And when Clyde heard Craig call Tweek 'Tweekers' he came to a startling memory. Craig and Tweek had dated back in high school. Craig hadn't just forgotten about Clyde, he was pining for someone else.

Clyde pushed the feelings to the back of his mind as he chose a seat between Token and Butters, who was sporting a very poorly hidden and impressive hickey. The atmosphere was tense, it didn't feel like a normal wedding. Kyle was incredibly tense, his eyes distraught, he was refusing to talk to anyone and it was only causing Stan even more stress. _He was getting married today. _Cartman had an unusual sullen look as he stood next to Kyle. Kenny followed the trend of upset males with a look of unease.

An unsaid whispered reflected clearly between the three groomsmen.

"_I can't believe he's going to go all the way with this."_

Bebe, Red and Heidi mirrored the groomsmen in every aspect. They knew too. Clyde looked around at everyone's faces. Everyone close to the bride and groom seemed to understand the mutual feeling, except the bride and groom. Nobody even dared to breathe a word.

The bride was stunning, Wendy's face was the opposite. She was smiling brightly but Clyde could swear something slightly off about it. Stan was stone faced. He had a million thoughts on his mind and Clyde couldn't even begin to comprehend what was going on.

The ceremony went on as planned.

"If anyone has a reason why these two should not be wed, please speak now or forever hold your peace."

The entire room held their breath. Who was going to do it? Would anybody tell Wendy and Stan this wedding was wrong for so many reasons? Even the minister picked up on it, as the pause was held longer than usual. Kyle looked desperately around the room and his eyes locked on to Clyde's. At that moment all Clyde could hear was his loud heart beat and all he could see was Kyle's eyes. Clyde broke out of the spell and looked at Craig, who was looking directly at him too. He had noticed Kyle staring at him. Craig nodded and Clyde took a deep breath.

He knew what he had to do.

The minister opened his mouth to speak when Clyde slammed the hymn paper into Butters' chest and stood up quickly.

"Wait!"

There was a collective sigh throughout the audience that was poorly disguised as a gasp. Someone among them that had the guts to put a stop to this farce. Kenny did a little fist pump victory and was immediately elbowed by Cartman who hadn't even been looking at him. Everyone was staring at him now. Wendy and Stan were wide eyed. Kyle had the most relieved look on his face. Everyone was looking at him expectantly, Clyde's heart jumped to his throat and he found it hard to believe. There was 'tsks' of disappointment, he wouldn't be able to do it all.

Clyde looked at Craig again, his stare was the only one Clyde cared about right now. Craig nodded and mouthed "Want to dance?" Clyde smiled and shrugged and mouthed back that he couldn't hear him. Suddenly he had the courage to continue. Clyde quickly slipped out of his seat and hurried to the front of the altar where he stood between Wendy and Stan, in front of the priest. The priest handed him the small headset so everyone could hear him. The priest _was _in on it!

"Wendy and Stan, you two shouldn't get married," Clyde began with. "There I said it. What everyone has been praying for the whole damn day."

The audience laughed nervously as Wendy and Stan looked around at various people, each refusing to met their eyes. Clyde swallowed and began to speak again.

"Stan and Wendy you are getting married for all the wrong reasons. You are getting in love for the comfort and familiarity. You don't want to end up alone so you've both desperately clung to your first love. I've been told many times you never really stop loving your first love. Your first love leaves a mark on your heart that nobody else can replace but in your case I don't really think that's true.

"Stan's first _love love _may be Wendy but she isn't really his first love. The first one he felt a strong connection with, the first person he felt the emotion known as love was someone completely different. That person is Kyle Broflovski."

Gasps filled the room and everyone stared at Kyle and Stan in disbelief.

"Wendy on the other hand, Stan was your first _love love _and love but you aren't _in love _with him anymore. Neither of you are. Wendy you love someone else but I have been unable to figure out who it is. I know for a fact that there are two other people who love you more than you love each other. You are their first loves and they haven't forgotten you or the emotions they've carried for so many years."

Forgotten was said a little more bitter than intended but Clyde needed Craig to know.

"You two will always love each other and hold special places in your hearts for the other but it's more like a brother sister thing. You two have people your more important to than each other. And together you've probably realized this but didn't want to let go. You won't lose each other, you're first loves. Just don't forget it."

Clyde hadn't realized that he was crying until Stan handed him a tissue. Wendy had an arm hooked to his own. They weren't angry at all, they seemed thankful.

"Please don't do this," Clyde whispered. "You're not right for each other. You both deserve so much more."

_-x-_

_August 3__rd__, The Hotel Teatro, Denver, Colorado_

Stan and Wendy weren't married but they couldn't just let the banquet hall go to waste. It was a party like unlike the social. There was no underlinings or lies. It was all right. Stan confessed that he didn't love Wendy anymore, not the way he should if they were going to get married. Wendy immediately followed, her feelings the exact same. They both admitted that they had fallen in love with someone else, whom to they had confessed to and they reciprocated their feelings. Clyde knew that Wendy and Cartman were perfect for each other, like Stan and Kyle, like Kenny and Butters, like Token and Bebe, and like himself and-

"Craig," Clyde breathed softly.

Craig had found him lurking outside of the hotel.

"That was pretty brave what you did today. Everybody is happier this way."

Clyde nodded.

"I've thought about it and done some talking with Tweek, since he was the person who knew me best, besides you."

Clyde inwardly sighed. That's why Craig had been spending so much time with Tweek.

"I want to be with Clyde because I love you. No matter the confusion it causes me. That's love, you never know what's going to happen next."

"I love you too."

"I'm not finished. I never properly apologized."

"I'm afraid I don't follow."

"I made a promise to not leave you and I broke it. I'm sorry Clyde."

Clyde cried. Craig didn't say sorry to just anyone.

"And I am going to transfer to Hell's Pass Hospital for the final years of my residency."

"Does that mean?"

"I'm moving back to South Park despite everything it has put me through in my life."

Clyde cried even harder and wrapped his arms around Craig.

_-x-_

_Craig had forgotten. He had forgotten what love was like. But I had refused to be forgotten and pulled him back, causing him to remember. _

_My intense study of my friends romantic relationships had caused me to change everything for the better, by interrupting a very expensive wedding. I may have been giving my pay check to the Testaburgers and Marshs for months but it was work it. _

_You never stop loving your first love and you're the luckiest person in the world if you get to live out your life with that person but you are lucky to live your life with anyone who loves you so deeply they'll look past all your flaws and the spot your first love left or has permanently filled. It really depends on what your first love it like when it comes the effect the have on your future love life._

_My first love, Cartman's first love and Kyle's first love pretty much ruined us. We couldn't ever find ourselves loving anyone else, luckily we ended up with them. Stan and Wendy's first love showed them that they weren't enough for each other and they both had people who loved him so much more. Bebe's first love was easily forgotten because it wasn't really there in the first place. Kenny's first love showed him love exists and I don't think Kenny will really love anyone else. _

_Love can be painful and confusing but just remember, in the end it's always worth it._

_-x-_

_Epilogue: Three Years Later_

_-x-_

"Kenny makes a great best man," Craig murmured to the other man sitting beside him.

"He does throw one hell of a bachelor party."

Craig chuckled. He had woken up with one _hell _of a hangover. In Peru. When you are in Peru with no money, there is no aspirin. He wasn't alone in suffering, everyone else who had attended was there. Craig vaguely remembers Stan and Kyle talking to him about heading to Peru for fun and when giant guinea pigs weren't trying to destroy the world. It was fun, but Craig didn't remember all that much of it. He was just happy they had return tickets.

Clyde smiled at Craig softly, understanding what Craig was remembering. The shorter male grabbed Craig's nearest hand and held it tightly beside him. Craig returned Clyde's smile with a small smile before they heard the music signalling the bride's entrance.

This time the entire audience was in agreement that the wedding should be happening. The bride and groom were made for each other. Clyde snuck a look at Stan, who was standing between Kenny and Kyle. The black haired man showed no jealousy, sadness or envy only joy. Kyle wasn't tense or distraught, he was standing proudly beside Stan. Kenny was beaming and Cartman… the groom was just standing there with a dumbstruck look on his face.

Clyde returned his gaze to the bride. She was more beautiful than she had been at her almost-wedding. Wendy too radiated joy and hope. She wasn't avoiding the groom's gaze like she had before, but staring him straight in the eye. Cartman and Wendy's love for each other filled the room. Clyde felt a need of longing for what they had, to be married and start a family together.

Craig squeezed his hand and brought Clyde back to the world of the living. He quickly took his seat and was reminded he had _Craig. _Clyde didn't need a fancy wedding or to settle down and have children as long as he had Craig.

The minister began to drone on and then it came to _that line._

"If anyone should have a reason why this two should not be wed, please speak now or forever hold your peace."

Wendy boldly stepped forward, everyone gasped, except Cartman and Craig because Craig doesn't gasp.

"I just want to check something," Wendy announced. "I'm not objecting to my own wedding."

Wendy looked directly at Clyde.

"Clyde do you have any last minute revelations like last time?"

Clyde laughed.

"Not at all. Get married Wendy, I don't want to ruin a second marriage. This wedding is for all the right reasons."

_The End_

_-x-_

_I had A LOT of fun writing this. Originally it was going to be from Craig's POV but it ended up quite different than it was originally planned. Please drop me a comment on how you felt about it and please, if you find any mistakes, write them down and tell me so I can fix them!_


End file.
